degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stands Still (2)
Rick's public humiliation makes him homicidal, which causes him to come back to school armed with a gun and looking for revenge. As innocent people are caught in his path, the unthinkable happens, and everyone at Degrassi faces fear and tragedy. Extended Overview Rick heads to Degrassi with his dad's handgun in his backpack, despite being given permission to go home until everybody has calmed down and the issue has been resolved. Toby tells him this, but he responds that this is the one day he wants to actually be at Degrassi. Mr. Raditch, the principal, also tells him he can go home. Seeing Paige, he reaches for the gun in his bag until Paige tells him that she thought that the prank was sickening, childish, and out of line. Realizing that she is right, he puts the gun away, apologizes for hurting Terri, and leaves the cafeteria. Rick decides to forget his plans and places the gun in his locker. Still covered in paint, he goes into a restroom and begins to clean up. When Spinner and Jay walk in to the same restroom, Rick hides and Spinner and Jay begin talking about the event. Noticing Rick is in one of the stalls, Jay turns the blame from themselves to Jimmy, and Spinner goes along with it, both of them implying the prank would have been impossible without Jimmy. Rick approaches Jimmy, backpack back in his arms. He is unaware that Jimmy intends to find whoever pulled the prank on Rick and bring them to the Principal. Jimmy asks Rick how he's holding up, and says he has Rick's back if anyone bothers him again. Rick replies, "You stabbed me in the back." Jimmy is obviously confused and tells Rick he defended him, then Rick pulls the gun out of his bag. With the gun pointed at him, Jimmy freezes for a second, and backs away slowly. As Rick closes his eyes, Jimmy turns to run away before Rick fires. The bullet hits Jimmy in the back, knocking him to the ground. As other students are running away, Craig walks down the hall to see Jimmy lying on the floor. Rick finds Emma with Toby and Sean , and says that he is sorry he kissed Emma, the gun in his hand at his side. They turn to run away but Rick demands that they don't turn away from him. Rick starts saying how Emma flirted with him and made him think she cared about him when really it was a lie. Sean calmly tries to reason with Rick, and tells Rick that it's just going to make his life worse, but Rick replies that it is too late because he already shot someone. He lifts the gun, pointing it straight at Emma, but Sean gets in front of her and grabs the weapon. While Rick and Sean fight over it, the gun goes off, which kills Rick. However, Sean is alright. The parents of the students are scared for the children as they are surrounding the school. Hazel , Paige, and other juniors are still locked in a room since there is still a lockdown. A teacher calls Hazel into the hall to tell her the horrifying news. She begins to cry as the other students are brought out of the school. Jimmy is in the hospital as Hazel, Paige, and Spinner visit along with others. They find out that he is disabled from the waist-down and they are saddened. Trivia *This episode mark the last time Jimmy walked, because Rick shot him, leading him to be in a wheelchair. *This episode marks the second shooting in the Degrassi franchise (first in DTNG) *One of the 3 three shootings on DTNG. The other two were Danger Zone and Dead and Gone (2). *The case of someone being bullied to the point of insanity is likely and very, VERY, possible. *Manny, Liberty, and Marco are all absent in this two parter. *This episode marks the final appearance of Rick, as he dies in this episode. *The scene where Jimmy gets shot is used in his season 6 & 7 opening montage. *This episode was played on the same day Dead and Gone (2) premiered, which also had a shooting. *Jay and Spinner admit to the prank later on, but they don't tell anyone Alex helped set it up. Gallery Degrassi_shooting.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-1.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-2.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-3.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-5.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-6.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-7.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-8.jpg Links *Watch Time Stands Still (2) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Death Category:Relationships Category:Bullying Category:Parents Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Hospitalized Category:Weapons Category:School Shooting Category:Lockdown Category:Aftermath of Death